


From Dawn to Dusk

by Prince_Enby



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Backstory, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst, Relationship Study, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, feels like i need that now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby
Summary: "When they first met, He had brown hair and pink eyes.The last time they met, Eraqus had nearly forgotten that He ever looked different."A look into the progession of Xehanort and Eraqus's relationship, from start to finish.





	From Dawn to Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so this is my first (posted) fic, and I wrote it in an afternoon, so be gentle please.

When they first met, He had brown hair and pink eyes.   
They would race each other to the beach, and playfight and push each other into the waves. He usually beat him in the race, but Eraqus rarely got wet. He would complain about this, with no real malice.   
He was more carefree, more light-hearted. He was still witty back then, but He knew what lines to not cross. Eraqus would also remember, that He was a big ole softie back then. Not as hidden with His emotions. If something good happened, He would laugh and cheer. If something not-so-good happened, He would cry and yell.   
Eraqus still remembers the stars in His eyes when they were first approached by their Master. Oh, how Eraqus would miss that.

When they first got their keyblades, He had streaks of white hair and yellow flecks in His eyes.   
Eraqus was a bit concerned; Even though He didn't seem to be. The concern subsided after some time, especially after Eraqus noticed that His eyes now resembled the sunsets of their home world. Besides, He was still the same person.  
Sure, He seemed a bit more reserved, and a bit too interested in the Keyblade War at times. But, hey, they were older now, so it’s no surprise that He’s a bit quieter now. And everyone has at least one interest they're a bit fanatical about, right?   
And yeah, He seemed to have a darker energy about him, but He's still the same person. So, Eraqus decided to loosen up a bit.  
It really was no cause for concern. At least, that's what Eraqus thought.  
Eraqus would really wish he had pushed the subject more.

When they passed their Mark of Mastery, Eraqus would’ve questioned whether He ever had brown hair or pink eyes in the first place, if it weren't His brown-ish roots and pink rings in His irises. Still, that doesn't mean Eraqus wasn't worried.  
He hardly spoke casually at this point. He only ever talked like his old self when it related to the Keyblade War, where He could go on and on for hours on end. Other than that, He mostly kept to Himself.  
He didn't even come to the post-celebration of their Mastery.   
Eraqus wanted more than anything to question Him about it, to demand an explanation. Eraqus never did, though. Eraqus could feel the darkness radiating from Him, and could quite accurately find a direct correlation of Darkness to Changes.  
It worried Eraqus, even more than his first fight with heartless. But, Eraqus couldn't even bring up his concern around Him. That would always lead to arguments, and Eraqus could've sworn His eyes and hair got brighter after every argument they had.  
Eraqus was certain that Darkness was the culprit, and would try everything to bring Him back to the light. Later, though, even though it hurt more than the change itself, Eraqus would wish they had simply cut contact.

The last time they met, Eraqus had nearly forgotten that He ever looked different. His piercing yellow eyes looked so natural in a way that made Eraqus hold back a shiver.  
They had once looked soft, had they not?  
He had once been a good man, had He not?  
He was so cruel, He didn't even need to speak for Eraqus to know He was far more dangerous now. Darkness rolled off Him in waves.  
Oh, how Eraqus despised Darkness for stealing Him. He had once been so kind, so honorable, and that wretched stuff replaced Him with that cruel, despicable man.   
Eraqus tried to fix things. Oh, how Eraqus tried. Eraqus had tried to bring Him to the light, had tried to show Him the effect Darkness had. But it was just no use. He only wanted more - More knowledge, more power; And He would do anything to get what He wanted, Eraqus knew that as a fact.  
Eraqus swore to never allow his students to be as gripped by Darkness as he was. But, in those last few moments, Eraqus couldn't couldn't help but wonder if it was the right choice. 

Their last moments together, Eraqus was almost ashamed that there was no need to turn around to see who dealt the final blow. In those few seconds of life left, Eraqus could see Him. The Him from their childhood, with His dark brown hair and light pink eyes.  
Eraqus was about to apologize to Xehanort for not being able to save him, but once again, was too late.  
He was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright SO.  
>  A whole lot of this is honestly just some speculation, but like, I reallly like this theory. I mean, its been more-or-less shown that Darkness exposure DOES change your appearance, and I did notice that the pics of Y!Xeha and Y!Eraqus don't have Xeha's eyes completely gold. So what if he wasn't born with it?  
> And kinda goin along with that, the whole "Darkness Exposure changing people" thing could potentially be the reason Eraqud was to against it.  
> Idk, its prolly not gonna be canon, but I still think its interesting.


End file.
